Case of The Magic Carpet
by sanakito
Summary: second part of Saint Tail 1 1/2 up!


(I don't own the Saint Tail characters, but I own everyone else. Enjoy!)

Case of The Magic Carpet? (Continuation of The Case of the Golden Microphone)

"Meimi, that was amazing!" Ryoko said.

"You were the star at that talent show!" Kyoko added.

"Thanks, you guys. I even made SOME PEOPLE realize just how talented I am." As if on cue, Asuka Jr. comes into the school, running.

"Haneoka!" He shouted. She blushes.

"Huh? I'm over here." He stops and is trying to catch his breath. "What is it, Junior? Did you come to apologize for--" Asuka Jr. grabs Meimi and takes her outside the school. They go behind some trees. "What are we doing out here, Asuka Jr.?"

"I just wanted to show you something." He backs away from her. "Ok. Here I go." He pulls out cards from his pocket. "Watch." Meimi stares in amazement that Asuka Jr. was just making a whole deck of cards float above his hand!

"WOW!" She said, with joy. "You've learned the floating cards trick. Great!"

"Well, like you said, practice makes perfect."

"We should be heading to class..."

"Haneoka, there's one more thing."

"Yes?" He pulls a pair of tickets out. "Tickets?"

"They're tickets to a show at that new restaurant, The Magic Carpet. I thought you might like to go."

"Sounds fun." He gives the tickets to her.

"Take a friend with you. They're my way of saying thanks. C'mon, before we're late." He grabs her hand. She blushes. 'Asuka Jr...'

After school ended, Meimi was waiting for Asuka Jr., when she sees Seira.

"Something wrong, Seira?" She asked her best friend.

"Another lamb came to me today."

"All right. Lay it on me." They move away to their usual location. By the pond.

"Mr. Hokus Pokus came to me and told me about a place he was planning to own. The Magic Carpet. Have you heard about it, Meimi?"

"Just a few hours ago. I gots me some tickets!"

"Just two, huh? So who were you planning on taking?"

"You can't come with me?"

"I'm sorry. I have mass."

"Oh yeah."

"Why don't you take Junior with you?"

"What!? Why would I do that?"

"Meimi, I've known you for some time. And I know, even though you may not admit it, that you have feelings for him..."

"...So?"

"Just ask him to go with you. Who knows? He just might say yes."

"...Whatever."

"Back to the story. Mr. Pokus made a deed with the former owner. Just as he was about to sign it, he said the lights went out and the deed disappeared. Now, his restaurant is having a grand opening, but he doesn't know who has the deed. He suspects the former owner of having it, but since he can't prove it, he can't go to the police. That's not all. His brother, who was to sign a witness to the deed, was also there. He also thought he may have done it. So, you've got two suspects."

"This is not like the others. There's usually only one person or some people working together. This one is of two people. Do you have any feelings to who might've stolen his deed?"

"Honestly, I don't. Before you take this one, you should probably do some research on The Magic Carpet."

"Right."

Night falls, and Meimi sneaks her way out her room again. She transforms and heads over to the school. She went up top to the second floor and through the opened window in the computer room. She turns it on and searches for the owner of The Magic Carpet. She sees that the owner is one Mr. Mutsuboro Tanaka. She then hears the custodian unlocking the computer room door from the outside. She quickly turns her computer off and makes her escape.

Next day, she tells Seira of her discovery.

"Mr. Tanaka was the former owner of that building. He must be the one..."

"But?" Meimi said, knowing her best friend.

"I'm still having a shaky feeling about his brother."

"You think they BOTH could be behind it?"

"It's possible..."

"But?"

"I don't think Mr. Tanaka would steal the deed just to have his building again. He has many establishments all over Japan."

"You may be onto something, Wonder Girl." Then, Sawatari comes running, until he stopped at his two treasures.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Hi, Sawatari."

"Did you hear about Mr. Tanaka?"

"No."

"Well, the news announced that he's missing. They said he was about to make a deal with someone on a building he was selling, but then he just vanished. And the paper was signed and witnessed. Strange, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting us know, Sawatari." Then, he grabs Seira's hands.

"Anything for you, my love," he said, with his shining smile. "Forgive me, but I must get going to the editing room." He runs off.

"So Mr. Tanaka disappeared after the deed was signed and witnessed. But if he's missing, it couldn't have been him."

"You're right. Which means it was his brother after all. But then that means that he might have been kidnapped."

"You've got two things to get now. Is Saint Tail ready?"

"She's always ready..."

"But?" Seira said.

"Well, I..."

"You didn't..."

"I did."

"And?"

"He agreed."

"That's great! So what's the problem?"

"We're supposed to be going tonight."

"Oh. Now that is a problem. When are you two supposed to go?"

"Um...the ticket says 8:30."

"You'll just have to wrap it all up before then. You can do it."

"Thanks."

Asuka Jr. enters the class and sits down. He was looking down at his desk, until...

"Junior! Look!" One of his classmates shouted. He lifts his head up and sees something on the chalkboard. "A note from Saint Tail!" It read:

"This evening, I will be stealing The Magic Carpet and Mr. Tanaka. St. Tail."

"How is she gonna steal a building?" He asked, confused. "And she's gonna kidnap Mr. Tanaka?" When Sister came in, the message disappeared. "Sister, something just came up. Could I be excused?"

"You may go."

"Hold on..." He walks over to Meimi's desk. Meimi, who's quite shocked at who is at her desk, just stands there, frozen. "Haneoka. We need to talk."

"Huh?" He grabs her arm and forces her outside. "Next time you do that, don't pull so hard."

"Sorry. About the show..."

"Asuka Jr., I understand. The show doesn't start until 8:30. I still want to see it, so if I have to go alone, then I'll go alone."

"No."

"No?"

"I won't let you go alone. I'll make it in time. I promise!" He shouted to her.

"Asuka Jr..."

"I'll see you tonight." With that he left quickly. 'See you tonight...' she thought. She went back inside. When class ended...

"What was with Asuka Jr.?" Kyoko asked her.

"Yeah, he's never been so...brave." Ryoko added.

"Don't tell me you two are falling for him..." Seira said.

"WHAT!? NEVER!" They both shouted.

School ends and Saint Tail begins. Meanwhile, at The Magic Carpet restaurant...

"Mr. Pokus, I'm sorry, but we must close the place down." The older Asuka told the owner.

"Why?"

"Saint Tail was said too have be coming here to..."

"Oh. I see. It's all right, Detective. She won't steal a thing."

"How can you be so sure?" Asuka Jr. asked, walking in.

"I have done nothing wrong. There's no reason to steal from me."

"I think there is. I'm just not sure how she's going to pull it off."

"Oh, Asuka Jr., you're so clueless sometimes," A voice said.

"Saint Tail!"

"Did you figure it out, Detective?" she asked. Asuka Jr. quickly runs outside to where she thought he was and...there she was. "How am I going to steal this building?"

"It's not like you can take the entire building itself...so you'd have to take it from the inside."

"Yes, but how?" she asked again.

"...I got it!" After he said that, she vanished, knowing he would figure it out sooner or later. "Mr. Pokus, where do you keep the deed to your establishment?"

"The deed? Well, it's in my office." Saint Tail clearly heard him and headed to his office, along with Asuka Jr., Mr. Pokus, Detective Asuka and some guards. Fortunately, Saint Tail made it there first, opening the desk drawer. She clarifies and realizes the deed was a fake.

"A fake, huh? Well, I guess that means Mr. Tanaka still has it. Now...where could he be?" Then, she hears a banging noise from...under the desk? She shoves it over and jumps down through a hole in the floor. There was Mr. Tanaka. "One!" She pulls out her hat. "Two!" Her wand appears. "Three!" She taps her hat with her wand, creating a balloon large enough to support them both out of the hole. When they reached the top, Mr. Tanaka got off. Then, the office door bursts open. Everyone came in to see Mr. Tanaka, sitting at his old desk.

"Mr. Tanaka?"

"Ah, Detective. You're just in time. Arrest Mr. Pokus. He held me in this secret hole and made a fake deed for this place. Luckily, when the lights went out that day I was to sign it with his brother, the real owner, I snatched the deed." They cuff Mr. Pokus (the brother).

"Where's Saint Tail?"

"Oh, you mean that young woman who saved me? She been left."

"Augh!! Not again!!" He goes quickly down to the front. Her big pink balloon floating away in the distance. 'Hee-hee.' She had escaped once again.

Asuka Jr. is disappointed that he couldn't catch her. Then, he justremembered something and looked at his watch. It was 8:20. He then remembered. He's at The Magic Carpet restaurant. Minutes later, he sees a figure walking towards the very spot he's in. The first thing he noticed was her beautiful red dress, sparkling in the moonlight. He eyes moved upward to her light skin and up into her blue eyes.

"Haneoka..."

"You made it. Before me, too."

"Well, I was needed here, so..."

"I guess it worked out. Let's go."

"We can't. It's been closed down today. I'm sorry."

"Oh. And I got all dressed up for nothing."

"We can still go out...if you want." She blushes. 'Did he just ask me out?'

"...Ok." They walked away with each other to another restaurant.

The End


End file.
